Organizations such as the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) have been actively seeking mechanisms by which to support consumers and providers in relation to granting consumers access to provider resources in present and future communication environments. In this regard, one aspiration of the activities focused in this arena is to provide a standardized and unified model for context access that can support mobile devices. However, smart spaces and other communication environments may present some challenges in relation to achieving the goal described above.
In a typical case in which a web page is loaded by the browser of a mobile device, the web page (or service associated with a particular web page) may be associated with or request a certain set of resources. If the resources are not available for some reason, the web page typically cannot provide the intended level of service. The inability to provide resources may be related, for example, to a security problem or the current context of the device, but regardless of the cause, it is typical that the reason for the failure to be able to provide the resources is unclear.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a framework for addressing at least some of the issues discussed above.